Smile
by Kamishiina.Jougen
Summary: And then, it all ends. Sasu/Naru, Character Death


Disclaimer: All the Characters do not belong to me, otherwise the whole series had already turned into a yaoi manga and Itachi-sama would still be alive *sobs*

_Because of old promises…_

He laid there, under the crying sky, arms opened wide like a fallen eagle. The rain showered fiercely onto his face, washing away traces of crimson blood…

…And tear.

-_Why?_

A hoarse voice asked, barely above a whisper, but just as furious as the thunder above, yet so gentle like the warm wind of an old summer…long, long ago…

_Because of old memories…_

Shaking pale arms, merely covered under tattered cloth, encircled his head with the most gentle manner ever, raised it up, held it tightly against a warm, warm chest…

He let himself smirked for once, a weak movement of paper white lips.

Finally, it was all over.

He felt so tranquil, yet so painful, so regretful…

His once powerful hands were now laying helplessly upon the soaking ground, did not even bother to twitch against their master's attempt.

-_Why?!_

The hoarse voice of the other yelled again, and he felt something so warm fell upon his cold face.

_Don't cry…_

He coughed again, feeling blood flooded his mouth and throat. Again, the agonizing tears of the sky washed all traces of crimson immediately. But through his dimming eyes, he could still see, silent drops of sorrow were still lingered on the face he once knew so well…

The face of whom he once treasured so much…

_Because of the past…_

He was supposed to be the one to question here. Why was he so foolish? Why didn't he just let him go? Why? Why? WHY??

He never thought he would ever have such feelings before death.

How he longed to stretch out his arms toward that oh-so familiar form, for once not to strike, but to hold him close so dearly? How he longed to speak to him, for once not to insult, but to say a word of apology? How he longed to wipe away those tears, which he knew had been shedding for the sake of him ever since they were just rookies, to, for once, cease that pain away?

For once, he understood that the child needed not to understand to love him.

It was never his fault, even _he _could not bear to blame him.

_Because of old hatred…_

He blamed so many people. He misunderstood them so much. He was the only person who _never saw._

He realized he was only a puppet. All along.

Even the person who was once the most important to him, then became his largest grudge, and became the most important person again, used him. Though he knew it was not his choice, he didn't even get to _choose_ what to do, but consciously or not, his brother had used him.

Not that he could blame him, though…

But he wished he had known that from the very beginning, he wished he could have fixed what was already done, he wished he had not broken _his_ soul…

The sunshine…was gone.

Of all those darkest days of his life, the old memories had never once occurred in his shadowed mind. He had locked them deep, deep down, along with the sunshine, the blue, blue eyes which rivaled the sky itself, the beautiful laughter which bore years of pain and moments of joy.

He wished he could once see that again.

But, with his very own blood soaked hands, he had crushed everything, included the sunshine…

And now…there was only the raging storm left.

He coughed again.

This time, even the pouring rain could not be able to wash away all the blood.

-_WHY?!_

_Choking. Sobbing. Screaming._

_Mist was already clouding his vision. But he could still see, under the gray, gray sky, those wet, wild blonde locks shone like the marvelous sun of June. He could still see those deep, deep sapphire eyes, though blurred with unshed and shedding tears, though darkened with pain and sorrow, which reminded him about old, old days…_

_He did not have much time left…_

_-Do…be…_

_The sobbing stopped suddenly. Wide blue eyes stared at him, pale pink lips fluttered open…_

_With all the shattered strength he had left, one pale hand raised, touched that soft, scarred check._

_A smile, weak but real, slowly appeared on the dying face of Sasuke:_

_-Smile…_

_He breathed, longing for those lips, longing for those eyes, longing for his once sunshine…_

_-Na…ruto…I…_

_And his hand dropped, heavily, lifelessly. Coal black eyes forever locked with blue, with a faint smile lingered upon ice cold lips…_

…_As one tear leaked down, from those black, black eyes…_

_Author's note: I wrote this because I was so pissed off with Kishi and Sasuke ="= Poor Naru-chan, I didn't really mean to put him through so much pain though 0 Btw, if you wonder if Naruto killed Sasuke in this fiction of mine, then you're right. Can't imagine anybody else fit in that position, though I feel really bad for Naru-chan TT___TT CURSE YOU KISHI!!!!_


End file.
